Despídete con un beso
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Perdido en sus pensamientos Eren emprende un viaje y al subir a un taxi la radio suena con una canción que le hace recordar a Levi, esa persona especial que lo hizo vivir cosas agridulces y dolorosas.


¡Hola!

Hace siglos que no actualizo ni subo nada pero tengo buenas razones (?) además ya estoy de vacaciones y comenzaré a acabar todo lo que tengo a la mitad.

Pero eso no importa ahora. Hoy, 14 de junio, es cumpleaños de KatherineCV y le escribí esta pequeña... cosa(?)

No es necesario que lo entiendan del todo porque está medianamente basado en algo que sólo ella y yo conocemos pero igual espero que les guste.

El link de la canción de usé está en mi perfil es Despídete con un beso de Los Tres.

KatherineCV: feliz cumpleaños, I love you ❤

* * *

Despídete con un beso

Mientras el taxi se detenía frente a mí eché una última mirada al lugar que fue mi hogar los últimos años. Suspiré antes de abrir la puerta trasera, consciente de que el conductor ya estaba subiendo mis cosas a la cajuela. Subí lentamente y cuando el taxi comenzó a andar recité mi destino. No tardé en recibir una respuesta afirmativa antes de que la radio sonara con una canción que nunca había escuchado antes. Me limité a mirar mi reflejo en la ventana de mi derecha y poco después la siguiente canción resonó en mis oídos. Tenía tiempo para encontrar una canción que conociera entre ellas, tardaríamos al menos una media hora en llegar si no es que unos cuarenta minutos. Cuando una de las canciones me pareció familiar no pude evitar tararearla, aunque la siguiente volví a desconocerla. Así pase el camino hasta que, poco antes de llegar, escuché con sorpresa la letra de cierta canción.

No tienes que decir,  
pues ya lo comprendí,  
sé que te alejas,  
y debo quedar sin ti.

No te preguntaré,  
pues yo me lo busqué,  
mía es la culpa,  
acércate y escúchame.

Sonreí. Conocía perfectamente cada palabra de cada estrofa y de cada verso incluso sin haberla escuchado hace años. Me recordaba a alguien especial, quería llorar pero no lo hice. Comencé a murmurar al compás de la canción, sin importarme si escuchaban o no mi voz. Ciertamente no me interesaba porque a fin de cuentas la persona a la que yo quería llegar estaba lejos, muy lejos de mí. Deseaba regresar a ése día cuando me despedí y quise cantarle la letra de esa triste canción que podía tanto con mi corazón. Pregunté a la nada en mi interior qué estaría haciendo _él_. Busqué entre mis recuerdos su mirada gris, sus labios rosados, su aroma fresco y su actitud insolente para con cualquiera.

Y entre cada recuerdo de él mi amor renació como cada vez. Realmente era muy difícil poder olvidarse de alguien como él. No, era imposible hacerlo. Tan imposible como volver a ese triste día, tan imposible como aguantar las lagrimas al recordar su desprecio y la amarga humillación que me hizo sentir. Aún con el doloroso recuerdo que agrietaba una vez más mi corazón pensé que conocerlo tenía un sabor agridulce hermoso, un sabor agridulce que estaba dispuesto a probar cada día de mi vida si era necesario. Sin importar que cortara mi lengua, aún si desgarrara mi garganta y deshiciera mis cuerdas vocales en el proceso. Deseaba tantas cosas y una más de todas ellas era la oportunidad de volver a verlo, de volver a sentir esa dolorosa sensación de escucharlo decir palabras hirientes sólo para mí. Pero estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

Despídete, cierra los ojos y bésame,  
y perdóname, por no saber comprenderte,  
te quiero, y aunque quisiera quedarme,  
yo comprendo, que ya es demasiado tarde,  
por eso, despídete, con un beso.

En aquél momento quería una sola cosa y esa era el demostrarle que quizás podría ser alguien digno para él. Pero antes de poder siquiera mover un dedo supe que ya estaba destruido, que no era suficiente y que jamás en mi vida lo sería. Fue claro el mensaje, no entiendo cómo no lo había comprendido antes. Después de todo era un simple _idiota,_ un _cabeza hueca._ Jamás pude tener una sola oportunidad con él. Y aún así al despedirme quise rogarle por un solo beso, uno con el que juraría no importunarlo ni una vez más sin embargo terminé diciendo algo más.

—¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

Y probablemente fue el peor error que cometí. Una pregunta que sabía que no tenía una buena respuesta. Era una pregunta que sabía que al ser contestada por él me destrozaría, sabía que incluso me quemaría por dentro. Me pregunto por qué no corrí antes de escuchar sus palabras. Quizás quería escuchar su voz por última vez aún si me lastimaba de aquella manera y me dejaba con el miedo de volver a ser lastimado de la misma manera que él lo hizo. Había tanto dolor en mí ése día que lloré hasta que mis lágrimas casi se vaciaron por completo. Recuerdo que incluso imaginé una vida en una cueva, creí que la mejor forma era huir solo lejos de todo lo que conocía.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— escuché.

No tienes que decir,  
pues ya lo comprendí,  
sé que te alejas,  
y debo quedar sin ti.

No te preguntaré,  
pues yo me lo busqué,  
mía es la culpa,  
acércate y escúchame.

Sólo hasta entonces me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, no de la manera en la que lo hice _ese_ díapero las lágrimas caían notoriamente sobre mis mejillas. Me sorprendí. Sonreí secando con las manos mi piel. Solté algunas carcajadas notando que habíamos llegado, que la lluvia caía en una suave brisa de pequeñísimas gotas. Entonces pagué al taxista después de pedir mi ticket y bajé. Recibí el equipaje que viajaba en la cajuela para luego encaminarme hasta la entrada del aeropuerto. Dejé atrás esa canción pero aún así canté la última estrofa sólo para mí.

Despídete, cierra los ojos y bésame,  
y perdóname, por no saber comprenderte,  
te quiero, y aunque quisiera quedarme,  
yo comprendo, que ya es demasiado tarde,  
por eso, despídete, con un beso.

Entre la gente y el bullicio del lugar volví a cantar la canción desde el inicio, volví a cantar cada letra en un murmuro. Volví a recordar a esa persona, volví a sentir mi corazón estrujarse, volví a sentir las ganas de llorar, pero no volví a llorar.

Caminé dispuesto a subir a mi avión, no buscaba nada en especial, ni deseaba nada en ese preciso momento. Sencillamente estaba dispuesto a que mi nueva vida comenzara. No me deseé a mi mismo buena suerte, sólo murmuré lo que era la súplica de un único beso. Antes de entregar mi boleto miré al lugar donde debería estar el cielo esperando ver las nubes grises. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde ése momento? ¿Cinco o seis horas? ¿Ocho o nueve? No lo sé, perdí la noción del tiempo a mi alrededor. El tiempo se pasó entre el murmuro de la misma canción, las mismas estrofas. Mis pensamientos se perdieron entre recuerdos dolorosos, agridulces y otros más felices. Prácticamente olvidé que estaba en un avión y que tenía que llegar a algún lugar en algún momento. Entonces, al momento de bajar, tomar mi equipaje e ir a la salida del aeropuerto al que llegué lo vi ahí, como si me encontrara en el desierto y fuera un espejismo causado por mi cansancio. Aún si lo era decidí correr hacia ésa posible ilusión.

—¡Levi! Levi— repetí una y otra vez, tomando su cintura antes de comenzar a besarlo.

—Eren— dijo simplemente, correspondiendo plácidamente cada vez.

¿Cuándo cambiaron las cosas así? Quién sabe, ni siquiera es importante. Levi no se despidió de mí con un beso aquella vez, pero me dio la bienvenida con uno. Todas las heridas que creí incurables lo hicieron en ese momento y cualquier pecado cometido por ambos fue absuelto.

—Levi, despídete con un beso— murmuré sobre sus labios.

—¿Te irás otra vez?

—Yo espero que no.

—Entonces no lo pidas.

Reí, pegándolo más a mí mientras respiraba su aroma una vez más, extrañando de nuevo cada parte de él.

—No lo haré.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

Espero que sí, aunque lo importante aquí es que le guste a KatherineCV (pégame por publicarlo tan tarde)

En realidad es una cosa X que se me ocurrió en un momento de delirio y probablemente esté confuso pero finge que tiene sentido porque lo hice pensando en ti ❤

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


End file.
